On se ressemble malgré nos différences?
by Nolyssa
Summary: Dans un monde sans magie, un roi fait régner la terreur. Un noble et une rebelle, que tout sépare, se rencontrent. Deux personnes différentes peuvent-ils changer le destin d'un pays ou peut être juste changer le leurs? Avec James, Lily et bien d'autres
1. Prologue

**Me voilà de retour pour ma deuxième fic, une fic qui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, très court. Histoire de mettre en place le cadre et les personnages. Au programme du Lily/James, des Maraudeurs et une guerre. J'espère que ca vous plaira. Bisous Nolyssa.**

Dans le royaume, la terreur régnait. Un roi, qui avait accédé très jeune au trône et sans formation préalable, aimait la guerre, les femmes et l'argent. En voulant toujours plus et à n'importe quel prix, il affligea au pays jadis si prospère des taxes et des lois à n'en plus finir. Le peuple le craignait au point de ne plus oser prononcer son nom. Les paysans devaient donner plus de la moitié de leurs récoltes et quasiment tout leur argent aux précepteurs. Inutile de préciser que ces dernières finissaient dans l'assiette du roi ou servaient à payer des banquets ou un nouveau château, voir des armes de guerre. Beaucoup de familles n'arrivaient pas à suivre cette demande, vendant souvent jusqu'à leurs derniers biens. Ils voulaient ensuite quitter le pays mais sans succès les soldats interdisant le passage de la frontière et fessant du beau royaume une dictature refermé sur elle.

Les soldats étaient tout aussi redoutés que le roi lui-même. Sous les ordres d'un certain Peter Pettigrow, sergent gassouillé plus intéressé par les besoins primitifs que par le peuple, laissait ses recrus effectuer ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était donc pas rare d'entendre parler de fermes ou champs brûler, de femmes violées…Des paysans acceptaient cela, ils étaient nombreux. Convaincu de ne pouvoir se défendre eux et leur famille, ils se soumettaient aux lois malgré tout.

Les nobles profitaient des avantages de leurs statuts auprès du roi, lui versant de l'argent espérant des faveurs plus ou moins élevés. Vivant de danse et de banquet, ils n'avaient que très peu entendu parler du besoin du peuple. L'une de ces familles était les Potter. Le fils ainé de ses aristocrates se prénommait James. Agé de 18 ans, il était vu des jeunes filles comme un fils à papa, avide d'argent et très bel homme promis à un grand avenir. Ainsi, ses conquêtes était nombreuses et souvent sans lendemain.

Heureusement pour ce royaume, il existait des personnes qui avaient encore le courage de se battre pour leurs opinions. On les appelait des rebelles. Ce groupe effrayait le roi lui-même selon certaine source même si l'on ignorait pourquoi. Leur chef, un certain Tom avait rassemblé après la mort de sa femme et la perte de sa ferme, des hommes et leurs familles qui avaient vécu la même expérience que lui. Il les cacha dans un repaire secret. Tom avait emmené avec lui sa fille aujourd'hui âgée de 16 ans. Elle se prénomme Lily. Elle avait su garder la finesse et la beauté des jeunes femmes de son âge malgré le milieu dans lequel elle avait grandi. Sous ces airs fragiles, elle avait du caractère, ce qui l'aida bien à survivre et à se faire accepter.

La vie aurait pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps mais un événement associé par certains aux destins, par d'autres aux hasards, a changé le cours d'un pays et aussi peut être celui de deux personnes que tout sépare mais qui au fond se ressemblent.

**Voilà c'est très court je sais. J'aimerai avoir votre avis : Je continus ou j'arrête ? Bisous à bientôt. Nolyssa**


	2. Rencontre

**Houah déja tellement de message d'encouragement pour un prologue. Voilà qui motive! J'espere sincerement que vous ne serez pas décu par ce chapitre. Comme promit une rencontre explosive entre James et Lily. Je vous rassure cela n'est que le debut d'une serie de prise de tete.**

**Bisous Nolyssa.**

**Ps: Pour ce qui se pose la question de l'identité du roi la réponse dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que le pére de Lily ne figure pas dans les Hp puisqu'il est de mon invention...**

* * *

Sous la pleine lune qui éclairait la capitale et son palais, une silhouette se dessinait sur le toit d'une maison. Elle appartenait à une jeune femme brune qui avait les cheveux attachés en une natte dégageant ainsi un visage marqué par des yeux vert. Son corps fin et taillé était recouvert de vêtements confortables : Un pantalon brun, très mal vu sur une femme même dans son clan, et un haut assez court assorti au bas. Cependant, ce qui distinguer cette silhouette des autres c'était le poignard accroché à la ceinture du pantalon. Si l'on devait décrire cette femme, trois mots viendraient à l'esprit : fluidité, beauté et sauvage.

La jeune inconnu était Lily la fille unique de Tom, chef des rebelles. Agée de 16 ans, elle venait sur ce toit à chaque pleine lune pour observer le palais. Tous ses soirs là, le roi donnait un bal avec les économies prises aux paysans. La jeune femme haïssait le roi, la cour et chaque objet ou personne qui symbolisait la dictature imposée à son pays. Pour elle, chacun d'entre eux représentait sa tristesse et son combat pour la liberté.

Une ombre la rejoignit et s'assis à ses cotés dans un silence presque inhabituel. Lily choisit de rompre le silence.

- Comment es-tu monté sur le toit ?

- Très simple. Je me suis faufilé dans la maison et j'ai pris les escaliers. Et toi ?

- Très simple aussi. J'ai escaladé l'arbre et j'ai sauté sur le toit. Tu te fatigues pour rien une fois de plus.

- A chacun de voir ce qui est le plus fatigant : jouer au discret passant ou se prendre pour un acrobate.

Lily tourna la tête et croisa les yeux gris dans lequel elle aimait tant se plonger. Ils appartenaient à Remus, un de ses meilleurs amis mais seul confident. Il faisait lui aussi partit des rebelles. Vers l'âge de 5 ans, ses parents avaient rejoints leurs rangs avant de se faire tuer lors d'une escarmouche avec l'empire. Tom avait alors décidé de s'occuper du jeune garçon donnant ainsi un compagnon de jeux à sa fille alors âgée de 4 ans. Ils avaient grandis et appris à se battre ensemble, faissant la fierté de leur chef et père. Même si une amitié sans faille liait les deux adolescents, Remus avait souvent du mal à comprendre Lily.

- Pourquoi tu viens ici à chaque fois ? D'accord à la pleine lune c'est moins risqué mais tout de même, observer le palais impérial c'est juste inutile.

- Chacun pense ce qu'il veut, moi je trouve ça très utile au contraire.

- En quoi ? Voir des murs ?

Lily chercha bien ses mots, sachant la colère de son ami si elle lui racontait la vérité. Pourtant, elle se dit que l'honnête était un personnage important en ses temps sombres.

- Je ne reste pas ici sur ce toit. Je m'approche quand l'envie me prend.

- Tu… Tu quoi ?

- Je m'approche cela signifie à peu prés que je pars d'un endroit pour aller vers un autre beaucoup plus éloigné, comme si je partais de ce toit pour aller au château. Je m'approche du château.

- Ca va j'avais compris pas besoin de me faire un dessin.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Remus calma momentanément sa colère pour demander à la jeune femme :

- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ça ? Si tu te faisais prendre ? Réfléchit aux conséquences que pourrait en subir les rebelles.

- Arrête de t'inquiété. Ce soir, il faut que j'y aille. Deux domestiques ont parlé au marché d'une réception peu ordinaire avec un discours sur l'avenir du pays. Elles disaient aussi que la fine fleur de l'armée et de l'aristocratie seraient présentes.

- Donc tu comptes y aller ? Avec l'armée en faction sans compter les invités armés ? Tu es folle…

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer :

- Mais rien ne peut t'en empêcher donc je viens avec toi.

La jeune femme sourit à la fidélité de son ami ravie d'avoir un jour croisé son chemin.

* * *

Non loin de là, un jeune homme observait avec ses yeux bruns chocolat la cérémonie qui se déroulait dans la cour impériale. Une jeune femme vient l'accoster il la remercia de la façon la plus poli qu'il soit. Toutes ses courtisanes l'énervaient au plus au point. Soit, il ne lâchait jamais une conquête susceptible de lui faire passer du bon temps mais cette vie de facilité le lassait. En effet, James Potter voulait de l'action, de la gloire et de l'amour, en résumer il voulait ce que chaque homme souhaite. Le jeune aristocrate aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers ses parents. Il salua les deux hommes qui discutaient avec eux. Cela prit fin lorsque le roi se leva.

- Mes chers amis ! Je suis ravie de vous voir ce soir à mes cotés pour partager ce festin.

Le roi sourit laissant deviner une rangée de dent jaune.

- Ce soir, je veux vous annoncer une nouvelle qui je suis sur va vous réjouir. J'ai décidé de mater la révolte paysanne.

« Révolte paysan » se demanda le jeune homme. « Pourquoi se révoltent-ils ? » Visiblement, il ne fut pas le seul surpris par ce discours.

- Rassurez-vous, rien de très grave. Le général Pettigrow ici présent saura nous aider à rendre ce monde meilleur. Je n'en doute pas.

Un nouveau sourire raccrocha encore plus l'assemblé à chacun de ses mots.

- Je vous ai fait venir ce soir avec une certaine arrière pensée, je l'avoue. Je souhaite sincèrement que chacun d'entre vous apporte sa petite contribution à mon œuvre.

James suivi les regards qu'échangèrent ses parents, il comprit : le roi voulait des hommes et de l'argent. Son père devait partir à la guerre.

- A présent profité de votre soirée. Je vous remercie tous par avances des sacrifices que vous ferez pour la nation. Ils ne seront pas vain, foi de Lord Voldemort.

Le discours prit fin et les discutions, plus animés cette fois, reprirent. James avala une grappe de raisin avant de longer le couloir qui menait à ses appartements. Il était las. Au bout d'un instant, le noble entendit des combats provenant d'une salle à sa droite. La curiosité l'emporta sur la fatigue et il poussa la porte bien décidé à observé l'entrainement des gardes.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés du château passant la vigilance des gardes de la porte centrale. Lily grimpa dans un arbre d'où elle disposait d'une vue assez confortable sur le trône du roi. Remus se cacha dans celui d'en face. Chacun d'entre eux fut révoltés par le discours du roi et en même temps aucun ne regrettait d'être venu : l'information sera utile aux Rebelles. Ils s'apprêtèrent à faire demi tour lorsque :

- Et toi là ! Femme !

Deux gardes avaient repérés Lily en faisant leurs rondes. Remus ne bougea pas conscient de sa chance : personne ne l'avait vu. Impossible de rebrousser chemin pour la jeune femme, elle serait vite rattrapée.

Descendant en quatrième vitesse de son perchoir, elle espéra que Remus ne la suive pas, trop consciente de la perte de deux rebelles pour le clan. Elle courut le long d'un couloir et prit la première porte à sa droite. Terrifiée, elle sortit son poignard attendant les deux hommes de pied ferme. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas.

- Tiens, tiens regarde ce que on a ici.

- Dit voir ma belle, demanda le second en s'approchant, que dis tu de passer un bon moment en notre compagnie ?

Pour toute réponse, Lily attaqua l'homme à sa droite. Sans grand avantage au début, elle tenta sa chance lors d'un moment d'inattention du soldat, en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui l'envoya à terre. Il se releva pour se retrouver au point de départ quelques secondes après. Le second attaqua la jeune femme qui fit siffler son arme. Un cri de douleur se fit alors entendre. La lame avait frappé la jambe. Elle profita d'un vase à sa portée pour le fracasser sur la tête du malheureux. Il tomba inconscient. Son camarade hurla de colère et fonça tête baissé. Sachant son arme inefficace elle choisit la méthode douce. Elle le déboussola en se baissant avant de lui administrer un coup dans les parties sensibles de l'anatomie. Il se plia en deux avant d'être assomé par la chaise que tenait Lily. Après un bref sourire, elle se rapprocha de la porte qui s'ouvrit à cet instant.

* * *

Un jeune homme entra. Il s'arrêta stupéfait et dévisagea Lily. James comme vous avez pu le deviner n'avait jamais encore vu de créature si sublime: mi féline, mi femme. Il était subjugué. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il la salua.

- Bonjour, mon nom est James, James Potter, ajouta-t-il lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. Puis-je connaitre le nom de la beauté qui se tient en face de moi ?

James était persuadé d'obtenir une réponse, mais au lieu de cela il se prit un remarquable poing dans la figure.

- Ravale ton sourire stupide et laisse moi passer sinon tu le regretteras, dit Lily en montrant d'un signe les gardes amochés.

James posa alors son regard sur les perdants.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, s'approchant de la porte.Une lance se ficha dans cet dernière passant à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Elle la prit et se tourna vers Potter. James affichait un sourire béta, révorant des yeux la jeune femme.

- On ne vous a jamais apprit à ne pas partir sans vous être presenté?

Lily garda son sérieux:

- Je ne joue pas d'habitude avec les gamins dans ton genre mais je vais faire une exception.

- Vous m'envoyez ravie.

Lily choisit d'attaquer avec la lance, elle réussit à échanger quelques coups avec le dénommé James, avant de pouvoir dire qu'il était très fort. Ce fut lui qui stoppa l'action en demandant :

- Ou as-tu apprit à te battre ? Qui es-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, elle attaqua encore et encore.

- Ca ne te va pas le silence, tu sais. Vu les combinaisons que tu utilises, je dirais que tu es une rebelle. Je me trompe ?

Prise par surprise, elle relâcha la pression et sans savoir comment se retrouva contre le mur. Séparer par la lance, James tenait une pression constente sur cette dernière et donc sur la femme pour la m'intenir au mur. Le visage du noble s'approcha dangereusement de celui de Lily et elle vit alors à quel point il était beau.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

James Potter éclata pour la première fois de rire.

- Non. Ton nom me suffira...

Décidée à ne pas s'avouer vaincue, elle poussa sur ses pieds se dégageant du jeune homme. Elle lâcha la lance, James fit de même. S'en suivi un combat à mains nue entre les deux adolescents. Il était plus lent, certes mais plus fort. Elle était rapide et fluide. Elle frappa la première mais n'atteignit pas sa cible. Il frappa ensuite loupant, comme son adversaire. Le combat continua, personne ne se départageant. Pendant une action, la porte s'ouvrit. James relâcha son attention, et Lily tapa. Il se retrouva à terre.

- On s'amuse sans moi ? demanda une voix calme.

- Bien sur, répondit Lily au tac au tac.

Remus lui sourit. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner. James debout la regardait.

- On n'a pas fini ce combat, furent ces mots.

- On se reverra ajouta la jeune femme. On le finira et j'écraserai ta jolie face de riche au sol, histoire d'effacer ton sourire stupide.

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna pour lâcher.

- Lily. Je m'appelle Lily.

* * *

**Voilà. Verdict? A bientot...**

**Bonne rentrée à tous. Nolyssa**

* * *


	3. Erreur

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Par contre les suivants prendrons du temps, le bac se profilant à l'horizons. J'espere qu'il vous plairont comme les autres.**

**Bisous, Nolyssa**

* * *

La montagne dite « sans retour ». C'est dans une caverne sombre au cœur cette montagne que Tom Evans avait décidé de loger et diriger le groupe des rebelles. Ainsi, il disposait d'une vue sur le château et la ville encontre bas. Ce soir là, il avait rassemblé tous les soldats possibles ainsi que leurs familles. Il prit la parole d'une voix grave, presque triste.

- La guerre va commencer, réellement. Préparez vos armes, le sang coulera avant la prochaine lune sur les champs et sur les corps de nos ennemis.

Des soldats serrèrent leurs enfants, leurs femmes ou leurs armes dans les bras, ne sachant s'il fallait ou non se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

- Gardez courage, mais gardez surtout l'espoir.

Nouveau silence.

- Nous attaquerons à l'aube un convoi qui prend la route du Sud. Il transporte de l'or, qui nous permettra de nous nourrir, d'acheter des armes et des hommes et tous ceux dont nous aurons besoins. Dés à présent, regagner vos habitats, toutes les forces seront les bienvenues.

Il offrit alors à son auditoire un rare sourire avant de se tourner vers Lily, qui restait dans son coin. Il souffla au creux de l'oreille un « Rentre à la maison ». Sec, fort, indiscutable. La discussion n'allait pas être joyeuse.

* * *

Il pleuvait sur le pays depuis la fin de la journée. Le ciel, la terre et la nature semblait en accord avec l'émotion qui régnait à cet instant dans le cœur de James. Il repassait sans arrêt dans la tête l'image de cette fille, ses cheveux virevoltants autour d'elle, une peau si douce et si belle, et ses yeux…Comment pouvait-on avoir de pareilles yeux ? A la fois calme et rassurants, cette fille lui inspirait le respect. Un seul nom resta posé sur le cœur de James à la fois douce promesse et horrible souffrance…

* * *

-LILY ! 

La jeune femme l'ignora totalement.

- Explique-moi. Pourquoi. Qu'est ce qu'il ta pris d'entrer dans ce palais, de défié les gardes, de combattre James Potter et par-dessus tout de lui dire ton prénom ?

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

-Je suis ton père et c'est à ce titre que je te parle non pas en tant que chef de rebelles. Regarde toi, tu passes ton temps, dieu seul sait où, habillés comme un homme à te battre. Si ta pauvre mère te voyait ainsi, que penses tu qu'elle dirait ?

Pour la première fois, les mots semblaient se posaient sur Lily. Elle se leva et affronta son père du regard.

- Laisse maman en dehors de ça. Je t'interdis de…

- De quoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Le silence se posa dans le bureau directorial. Après quelques instants, Lily se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dehors.

- Un instant. Demain je pars pour le convoi, si je meurs les rebelles seront sous tes ordres.

- Oui

- Je veux que tu sois là au départ donner du courage aux troupes.

- Oui

- Il faut veillez pendant notre absence sur les femmes et enfants, tu devras être présente.

- Oui

- Et Severus m'a demandé ta main. J'ai accepté.

- Ou… Quoi ?

Elle fit volte face et dévisagea l'homme en face.

- Severus et toi vous marriez à la fin de cette guerre. Il fera un bon mari et saura prend soin de toi. Tu lui donneras des enfants et tu te rangeras dans le rang. Il est temps que tu apprennes la place que doit tenir une femme dans un foyer.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Une femme au foyer. C'est ca que tu veux que je devienne? Tu veux me voir ramper trois pas dernière un homme dont je sais que je vaux mieux que lui, à lui faire des plats et à l'embrasser même si l'idée même me répugne ? Ta fille n'est pas une femme comme celle que je décris, ta fille est unique et ta fille n'acceptera jamais cela.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu feras ce que je te dis.

- JE NE SUIS PAS MAMAN !!!

La femme sortit laissant un homme perdu fixer l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Tom le savait, Lily n'était pas sa mère même si elle lui ressemblait énormément. Ce mariage était la solution pour rendre Lily plus calme, pour la domestiquer. Oui tel un chaton, sauvage et calme, mi feu mi glace. Lily épousera Severus, Tom se le jura. Il lui fera entendre raison

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de sortir de son lit et déjà l'armée avait fait un long chemin. Sirius talonna son cheval jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de James. 

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je te réponds, je dis donc quelque chose.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es perdu dans tes pensées sans que rien ni personne n'arrive à t'en sortir. Mise à part moi bien sur…

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de James. Sirius était ainsi, du haut de ses 19 ans, ténébreux, il savait comment si prendre avec lui. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, apprit à combattre avec lui, comprit les femmes avec lui. Femmes… Il revit le visage de Lily.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Avant que James n'ai pu répondre un cor résonna : Ils se faisaient attaquer.

* * *

Tom les avait entendus arriver avant de les voir. Un rire s'était élevé de la troupe. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra puis souffla dans le cor. Il tira son épée et avança vers l'armée du roi. Remus arriva à sa droite, bien entendu Lily lui avait sans doute demandé de veiller sur lui. Ah sa fille… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et lui ordonna de s'occuper des gardes à droite, lui s'occuperait du coffre. Il était presque arrivé devant lorsque un jeune homme lui barra la route. Il le reconnu, c'était James Potter. 

- Tom Evans je présume ?

De l'arrogance. Tom attaqua mais il fut contré par l'adolescent. Comment pouvait-il lui parlé ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu toucher Lily, sa propre fille, la chair de sa chair? Tom ne le permettra plus, il attaqua à nouveau ais James fut plus rapide et lui enfonça sa dague dans l'abdomen. Tom tomba sur le sol, il releva la tête, prêt à affronter la mort, mais James hésitait. Il ne vit pas Remus arriver derrière lui et le désarmé. Les rebelles avaient gagné la bataille. Ils firent des prisonniers dont Sirius et James, puis se regroupèrent prés de leur chef.

-Tom, murmura Remus le visage fermé, nous allons vous ramenez chez vous.

- Non. Mon heure est passé, gardez foi et confiance en notre cause. Remus, protège Lily et aide la de ton mieux…

Il ferma les yeux, revit une dernière fois le visage de sa fille chérie et s'en alla confient dans les bras chaud de la mort.

* * *

L'arrivé à la caverne se fit dans le silence complet. Remus portait le corps de son père adoptif. Comment allait-il dire à Lily, que son père était mort, que son enfance était fini, qu'elle allait devoir prendre la tête des Rebelles? Mais Remus se demanda encore plus comment il allait empêcher une erreur de Lily. Il tourna les yeux vers James. Le regard fixant le sol, il paraissait réfléchir. La mort l'attendait. 

- Ils sont revenus ! Nous avons gagnés ! Vive Tom, notre chef bien aimé !

Des cris fusèrent de toute part, puis se turent à la vu du corps que tenait Remus. Il chercha des yeux ceux de Lily, et les trouva. Ce n'était plus les mêmes. Il comprit que tout mots seraient inutiles : Lily avait compris.

Elle s'avança doucement tremblante et posa la main sur la joue de son père ferma les yeux et resta ainsi quelques minutes. Le peuple se rassembla autour d'eux, personne de disait rien, des enfants pleuraient serrés dans les bras de leurs mères. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit aucune émotion ne laissait paraitre, c'était plutôt de la froideur. Remus ne s'y trompa pas, elle avait changé, une partie d'elle s'en était allé avec Tom.

- Qui ? Qui a fait ca ?

Remus ne dit rien, il se contenta de la regarder et de tourner le regard vers les prisonniers.

Lily s'avança et les dévisagea un par un. Elle s'arrêta devant un homme recroquevié sur lui-même. Lui. Elle leva la main et le frappa, encore et encore plus violent à chaque coup. Personne ne la retient ou ne lui disait de cesser cela. Elle déversa sa colère sur cet homme lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

- J'ai tué l'homme, la personne que tu frappes est innocente, cesse je t'en pris.

Elle tourna la tête vers James, s'avança vers lui et sorti son poignard pour lui poser sur le cou. Un simple geste et il rejoindrait ses ancêtres. Il lui avait enlevé ce qu'ellle avait de plus cher, de plus précieux: il le payera de sa vie. Un homme aux cheveux noirs poussa un cri, on le fit taire. Lily dévisagea James un long moment puis lâcha le couteau et se tourna vers les spectateurs.

- Tom est mort, James Potter l'a tué il payera. Sommes-nous d'accord.

D'une seule voix les Rebelles répondirent :

- Oui

- Je me marierai à la prochaine lune avec Severus Rogue. Vous lui devraient la même obéissance qu'a moi.

- Oui

- Peuples des rebelles, pour qui nous battons nous ?

- Pour nous tous.

- Et contre qui ?

- Le roi et les aristocrates.

- Peuple des Rebelles, qui est votre chef ?

- Lily Evans.

James comprit alors son erreur, il avait tué le père de celle qu'il aimait comme sa vie. Avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste, Lily le releva et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Le jour de ta mort approche, Dieu est pitié de toi.

Il ne put rien dire et se laissa emporter.

* * *

**Alors? Plus ou pas plus?**

**A bientot, Nolyssa**


End file.
